


pretty in red, better in my arms

by exotictoxics



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotictoxics/pseuds/exotictoxics





	

by @mamajetstar  
⚠This is just a preview of my new book that is still in progress⚠

Josh's P.O.V

(Smut)

I lay in our hotel room naked besides my underwear watching Tyler look through his suitcase for an outfit to wear. My picky Tyler tosses clothes all around, until he finds my red flannel and slips it on admiring himself in the mirror I do the same out of habit and he looks as beautiful as ever, I sit up on my elbows. I watch in awe as he fixes the buttons and flattens out the lumps, Tyler grabs the collar of it and holds it to his nose inhaling my scent.  
"Weirdo."  
I say teasing him and laugh at his odd action.  
"What do you think?"  
"You look better in it than I do."  
I say. Color explodes in his cheeks and I bit my lip at his innocence.  
"I know what you're favorite outfit is to see me in." He said.  
"You do?"  
Tyler nods biting his lip to conceal his grin and begins to unbutton the first 4 buttons on the flannel then lowers his hands to his jeans undoing the zipper and pulling them down to his ankles.  
My heart increases and I smile knowing where this is going, he kicks them from under him and is only in my shirt and his Calvin Klein underwear, that I admit was my favorite outfit to see this sexy man in. The opened flannel exposed his chest that was stained with the ink of his tattoo and I crave to touch his body, I crave to kiss his thighs and taste his arousal leaking whenever I just lay my hand upon his body. I hold my hand out for his and Tyler walks to me still facing the ground, he stands before me and I sit on the edge of the bed parting my legs so he is closer to me. His stomach is inches from my face and I lift the oversized shirt placing my head under the fabric of it so I can taste his skin.  
"I look like I'm pregnant."  
Tyler says in a joking manner while my head was under the shirt I kiss his stomach and pull gently at the exposed pubic hair with my lips causing him to let a small moan out, then I move my lips more up his body. Tyler laughs as now both our body's are squeezed tight together in my shirt, I press my lips to his and we both get lost in the passion and feel of our lips, the feel of our body's so close, the feel of our love.  
Our lips disconnect to catch our breath and I completely loss myself feeling the pressure of my shirt against my back until the buttons pop freeing us and the heat between, Tyler falls on the bed in his underwear and I climb on top of him thrusting my erection on his.  
"Let me take care of that."  
He whispers and reaches his hand down my body and into my boxers grabbing hold of my erection, I sigh in pleasure as the releasing feel of his hands on my member causes me to bend in just this one touch.  
"Oh, Tyler,"  
I hold myself over him while he strokes me and sucks on my neck leaving love bites wherever his lips were.  
"Yes, Joshua?"  
His high but raspy voice replies to my moan.  
"You're.... Y-you're going to make me cum."  
I found it impossible to speak because of my shaky breathing and weak arms barely keeping me upright above him.  
"Isn't that what you want, daddy?"  
Holy fuck, that sounded so hot. He's driving me insane with just his hands, I wonder how his mouth will do?  
I pull his hand from my boxers and stand a little dazed, Tyler looks at me like he's done something wrong but his expression washes away when I pull my boxers down revealing my cock. He stares wide eyed, I hook my index finger under his chin raising his face to look me in the eyes.  
"Remember how I like it,"  
"Slow and sloppy."  
Tyler interrupts finishing my words and takes my cock in his grasp looking up to me with his dough eyes.  
"Go ahead."  
He pulls the head in sucking lightly and releases me from his mouth beginning to lick at the slit of my cock and I hiss in pain from how sensitive it is. Tyler's soft pink lips slides up and down the shaft of my throbbing erection and my moans are my only audible voice begging him to feel his mouth around my cock, he understand and let's my member slide into his pretty mouth feeling the back of his throat. Tyler gags and choke and I quickly pull out, he's breathless and panting like a dog with watery red eyes, a part of me wanted to let me suffer and keep pushing further, but my kinder side won asking him if he's alright.  
"I'm fine."  
He manages to say.  
"Do you want to keep going?"  
He doesn't reply with words but action taking my cock in his mouth again and sucking, his wet warm mouth hugs around all 6 inches(idk josh's size but I assume he's around 6 or 7 inches). Tyler doesn't gag at all while I slip down his throat and I still savoring the feel of him, then he begins to chock.  
"Can you taste my lust?"  
I moan as I thrust repeatedly in his mouth, oh god this boys mouth is going to overflow with my seed if he keeps this up. I push his head down to meet my thrust, thrusting in once, pulling out, pushing in, pulling out, pushing in and pulling out once more to shove my full length in and stilling so I can release my love in his mouth.  
When I remove my cock a line of cum runs down his chin and down his neck, I take this opportunity to unleash my sinful kinky side pulling his hair back so his neck is exposed and lick the trail of cum up his neck and chin then sticking my tongue in his mouth he sucks it off like chocolate.  
"Don't waste a drop,"  
I lay back in bed on my back and demand Tyler to get on tøp.  
"Come here, baby."  
He climbs on bored ready to ride I remove the red shirt from his perfect body and feel his chest, he let's out a small moan. I reach behind him squeezing his ass then slapping it hard making Tyler gasp and I leave a red mark in the shape of my hand, he slowly lowers himself on my cock gasping and groaning as he does so. He's so tight and warm I push the rest of my length inside not knowing I did until Tyler groans loudly, my eyes shot open to see his red face and "O" shaped mouth.  
"Am I hurting you?"  
I ask Tyler who rested his forehead on my chest.  
"No."  
I kiss the top of his head and start to move slowly pulling out and pushing back in, Tyler groans while I move slowly and I try not to hurt him. I treat him like he's almost fragile as one wrong move could completely destroy him it, I can see dark purple bruises forming on the skin where I kissed and sucked only lightly, fragile thing. I begin to move faster and Tyler doesn't seem to be bothered by it so I keep at this pace and slowly intensify the chemistry, a few grunts and light yelps so I begin to move faster and his previous reaction is back again. My senses almost go numb and I begin to pound into Tyler causing him a great deal of pain with hints of pleasure from his one or two moans, I didn't want to stop- I couldn't stop, it just felt so good.  
"Oh, Joshua,"  
The way my name sounded rolling off his tongue gave me an unbelievable amount of pleasure feeling the numbness in my toes as I pounded into him and making him call out to me, my climax was nearing and I'm pretty sure his was too.  
"I-i'm....going to-oh josh,"  
He could barely get a word out with my cock rubbing against his prostate there wasn't any words coming out just the symphony of his moans.

Tyler grabs hold of his hard cock stroking but I take care of that while still fucking him, I stroked his cock feeling it throb in my hand as he nears his finish as well. I can fill it slowly coming ready to release and fill Tyler, Tyler takes my free hand and slips my middle and ring finger in his luxurious mouth and sucks, the nearness of my orgasm now sang throughout my body and I thrust my full length into Tyler cumming so pleasingly, he follows suit and cums on my chest.

We both get cleaned up in the shower and fill the tub to relax from our tiring activity, I lay back in the water and Tyler sits in between my legs laying back against my chest. I hold him against me feeling his wet skin against mine and I've never felt more at ease or calm this man is my everything, my fingers comb through his wet short hair while my other traces his tattoos and lightly pushing on his love bites I gave him.  
Tyler hisses and I laugh weakly he looks up at me and I kiss him, our lips perfectly molding together, my tongue licks his lips begging for entrance and he happily complies, my tongue slides along his perfectly alined teeth.  
"I love you, Josh."  
He says laying back on my chest and I kiss the top of his head.  
"I love you, Tyler."


End file.
